Spirits
Spirits are enemies encountered in (Mario) The Music Box (Game). They are not to be confused with the residence that lived in the mansion. They roam in certain areas of the mansion and will be hostile towards the player, should the player ever come in contact with them, and kill them. Types of Spirits Fake Door Found in the Foyer as the very middle top. Poses as a door kills the player by crushing them. Girl In The Bathroom Will appear after finding the music sheet in the bathroom. If caught by her, she drowns the player. Hallway Spirit Encountered once on the way to the Garden Area. When hiding in the closet and if chosen to peek, she will pop up in front of the screen and kill the player. Bed Spirit Sleeping on the bed in the small room in the Right Wing area will lead the player to a game over. An unknown spirit will place Mario in a box (presumably a coffin) and bury him alive. Scissors Girl When entering the room on the right to the piano in the Right Wing area, the player will encounter the Scissors Girl. If the player does not escape her when trying to pry the door open, they will be killed by her. She can be encountered again when Luigi has joined the party and entering the room. The same thing will happen again to Mario but to Luigi as well. Fake Door 2 When playing Luigi for the first time, he will come across a door in the second floor's Hallway that has arrows pointing to it. If Luigi dared to enter the room at this point, he will be killed with his blood splashing through the doorway. Fake Mario A spirit in the form of Mario with a pitch black face encountered a few times only as Luigi. The player must escape him with the button mashing system. If failed to do so, Fake Mario will strangle Luigi to death (first encounter) and hang him (second encounter). Cannibal Spirit Appears in the Left Wing area when playing as Riba. If confronted by her, she will eat both Riba and Mario, regardless of who the player is in control of. Theory * While these spirits (not including the fake doors and Fake Mario) do not serve much of a purpose other than killing the player, these spirits could possibly have played a part in the rumors as the people who have gone to the mansion and never returning since Alice and Riba's family were people already living there. These people could have been those who attempted to investigate the house over the years, but ended up dying. * In one certain point where Mario reads a note, it is said that the area where people die in the house, their spirits will return haunt the area they died at. This could've been the areas where the people who attempted to investigate the house, could have died at. * It could also be a possible theory that in a way how these unnamed spirits kill the player, could have also died in a similar manner. This could be shown when the girl in the bathroom drowns Mario and she sings how she died in a similar manner. However, the Hallway Spirit could have died in a different way, as she was only roaming the area the point and finding Mario in the closet and killing him if the decision was chosen. Category:Antagonist